


Late Night Birthday Cupcake

by blackfin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Haven't even gotten to kissing level yet, It's literally just straight fluff, Just...it's all fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tropey As Hell AU, We're still in the pining stage lads, short and sweet, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Keith and Shiro have a little tradition. Every year, on Keith's birthday, Shiro makes him a cupcake. It started a while ago, when they were both kids, and it just stuck.This year, however, Shiro is out of town and Keith is trying very hard not to be upset about his lack of birthday cupcake.





	Late Night Birthday Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of cockybusiness's tropeyashell AU! Specifically this one post (http://cockybusiness.tumblr.com/post/182017422526/more-tropey-as-hell-au-todays-tropes-are) - forgive me, I have no idea how to do links in these notes   
> Anyway! It's basically a continuation, many years down the line, of this post   
> Also posted on my tumblr (blackfen) and my twitter (tenebrisfen)

The more he told himself that he wasn’t disappointed, the more obvious just how disappointed he was became.

Lying face down on the couch, his feet hanging over the edge of the arm, Keith sighed for what felt like the fifth hundredth time that day. It was stupid, he was stupid, the whole thing was fucking stupid, but that didn’t change the fact that he was stupidly upset. It was his birthday, a day that he normally couldn’t give too shits about because who the fuck cared about getting older but there was always a very special part of his birthday that he coveted. One that happened every single birthday of his since he was a wee child.

And was something that hadn’t occurred this birthday.

That ‘something’ being Shiro’s infamous cupcake, a little treat he baked for him every year for his birthday. It was a tradition, of sorts, that was started years ago when Shiro, with a half proud, half anxious smile spread across his face, presented him with a cupcake – one that Keith couldn’t recall the taste of, considering he vacuumed it down in his sheer excitement that Shiro had made him something. And thus, a tradition was born. Every birthday, he could expect to get a cupcake from Shiro, though the amount of success he had in making said cupcake varied from year to year.

Not that he cared. Shiro could hand him a pile of steamed durian fruit, and he’d gladly gobble it down. The point wasn’t the taste. The point was that it came from Shiro, which made it beyond fucking special.

This year, though…the first year since him first getting a cupcake, things were different. Somehow, in all the years they’d been friends, they somehow always managed to be in near proximity to one another on Keith’s birthday. How they managed that, he had no idea. This year, though, Shiro was not only out of town, he was out of state. Miles, heaps of hours away, attending some kind of event that was super important, and one that he couldn’t miss out on because of his birthday. One that Keith wouldn’t even begin to entertain the thought of considering maybe possibly asking him to not attend so he could be here.

Which was why feeling sad and upset was stupid. Shiro had his own life to live, and just because he didn’t get his coveted cupcake on his birthday didn’t mean it was the end of the world.

He knew that. It was obvious. He was still sad.

Sighing again, hating that it was becoming a habit, Keith rolled over onto his back, scrubbed at his face, then glanced over at the clock. Besides, it was nearly midnight, only about seven or so minutes of his birthday remained. Blowing out a sharp breath though his nose, he decided he let himself wallow in his completely uncalled for blues up until the point that today was officially tomorrow, then get himself the fuck together, grow the fuck up, take a shower, watch some TV then go to bed, like an actual adult.

Seemed like a plan. First things first, he needed a glass of water so that he could stare down into it without drinking it, as most people moping do. Rolling off the couch, he began walking towards the kitchen when he nearly toppled over onto the floor after being startled by someone loudly knocking on the front door. Turning, one eyebrow quirked in confusion as to who the fuck was coming around at this time of night, Keith was going to just ignore it when his phone buzzed. He picked it up. On the screen was a message from Shiro, one that made his heart jump up into his throat.

‘Are you awake? I’m outside!’

Startled, a little worried that something might’ve happened, Keith hurried over to the front door, wrenching it open to reveal a panting, flushed, beaming Shiro.

“What-?” Keith started to say, only to be cut off when Shiro thrust something forward.

“I’m not too late! It’s still your birthday, albeit only for about another six minutes.” Shiro laughed, his eyes sparkling in the low light.

“Huh?” Keith glanced down, his eyes slowly widening at the sight of what Shiro was holding out. A cupcake, nestled in the middle of a paper plate and carefully covered in a sheet of plastic wrap. It was a bit messy, a bit squished but…a cupcake, one obviously made by Shiro’s hands. Gawking, he slowly looked back up at Shiro’s, whose smile softened, his gaze becoming warm.

“Happy birthday, Keith.” He said. 

Fuck, he wasn’t going to cry. He was not going to fucking cry. Blinking furiously, an immense swell of…something blooming inside his chest, pressing hard against his lungs and heart, which was fluttering up a fucking storm, Keith took the cupcake, laughed and said, “You’re out of your mind. Why’d you rush back here for something like this?”

“Because it’s important.” Shiro said simply, easily sliding past Keith, pulling his coat off as he went.

Shutting the door behind him, Keith stated, trying very hard to keep how fucking happy that statement made him out of his voice, “It’s just a cupcake.”

“It’s your birthday cupcake.” Shiro pointed out, “That’s what makes it important.”

Blushing, grateful that Shiro’s back was turned as he headed deeper into his apartment so that he wouldn’t see the huge, stupid grin spreading across his face, Keith’s fingers tightened around the flimsy plate before slowly relaxing. Pulling the plastic film away, he balled it up, shoved it into his pocket and picked up the cupcake. Without any hesitation, he shoved it into his mouth. Shiro poked his head out of the kitchen just as he was finished swallowing everything done, one eyebrow raised in the obvious question.

“How the fuck do you manage to make the best tasting one when you’re this hurried?” Keith asked.

Sighing in obvious relief, Shiro shrugged with a sheepish grin, “I guess that’s what panic does to you.”

Keith snorted. Walking over to join Shiro in the kitchen, he glanced up at him out of the side of his eye, feeling his cheeks start to heat up again and said, “Thanks.”

“Of course, Keith.” Shiro replied, “Happy birthday.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Keith hummed underneath his breath, placed the paper plate on the counter and distantly wondered if it be weird if he just kept it as a memento. Wouldn’t that be something to explain to whoever inevitably stumbled across it.


End file.
